solsticefandomcom-20200216-history
Juna
Overview A small and bubbly orphan who dreams of becoming a great inventor. Appearance Juna is a small, frail looking child that stands around three feet and six inches. Her skin is an almost sickly pale with brown freckles dotting almost every inch of her body, the more prominent freckles are visible on her shoulders and cheeks. She has round features, a baby face with doe-like eyes, and a constant smile on her face that is quite contagious. Her hair is often messy and unkempt, with curls sticking out in random directions(Which is very troublesome to keep tame since there are many kinks and knots). Her attire consists of a navy blue dress accentuated with golden buttons and a pale, cream colored blouse underneath. She wears brown boots that are new and clean, yet will likely be dirtied in a short amount of time. Juna doesn't own much and her current wardrobe is rather lacking, she hopes that will change soon though - so she can dress as fancy as the people she looks up to. Known Associates Friends Acquaintances Enemies * None at the moment Personality Juna is a vibrant and happy soul who runs around the streets of Hearth with a smile on her face. She is eager to greet friends and strangers alike, and will to through great efforts to brighten up their day. The small girl is incredibly imaginative, often dreaming of flying large airships, and casting powerful magics. Juna enjoys presenting inventions made from trash she collects on the street, and holds small auctions for all to see - in fact some even go out of their way to buy her pieces of art, which in turn fuels her desire to make more of these strange works. It's quite easy to befriend this little child - she is trusting and kind, thinking of others and taking their emotions to heart. One of her most notable traits is her love of hugging, which she takes immense joy in and will do so without warning. Juna is the kind of child that thrives off of physical contact, finding touch to be a comforting sensation due to the fact that it wasn't provided frequently enough after the death of her parents. Her need to hold hands or hug another might rub off as clingy, which is only partly true - however Juna is simply trying to develop better and attempt to form connections she longs for. Her biggest flaw is her dislike of lying, which will lead her to tears if she tries to force herself to lie. Juna associates lying with being a bad child, and she would never want to be bad. Likes * Cats(Especially Princess) * Dragons * Magic * Hugs * Inventing * Artificing * Exploring * Drinking coffee/tea * Making extravagant shows * Going through garbage * Airships Dislikes * Lying * Being lied to * Boys with cooties * Vegetables * Strict adults * Being told she's wrong * Sour candy * Warm weather * Taking baths Quirks * When saying goodbye to someone, her most frequent line is "don't forget me" since she has a fear of people quite literally forgetting her. * To stress her phrases a bit more she often says "I swear it" as though it would make a point. Other Theme Music 9AM | The Fairy Queen Face Claim [FaceClaim1] Item Claims Worn Goggles; A pair of goggles that have clearly been misused over the years. The leather lining of the goggles have began to rub off, and the lenses are beginning to grow clouded and cracked. This still holds high sentimental value to Juna though, and she is never seen without it. OOC Notes Played by Ambillis Alternate account name Ambimiss Category:Characters